writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Legaven
The Girl with No Hope "She's beautiful." Marreline says as she carresses her new baby's cheek. "What should we name her?" Timothy asks his wife as he looks down at the new baby girl. "Levagen. For trust and desire." She says and smiles. Timothy nods and they both hear footsteps. The guards from the castle. They run to the small hut they call home and tuck little baby Levagen in under the covers. Her mother kisses her cheek as she cries. Her father smiles and walks over to the hay mattress that Levagan's parents could afford. They couldn't afford much, since of course they live in the poor village of Dellmoor. They wanted more for their little baby girl, but it was impossible, everyone knew that the king and queen were the only people who could change their line. ~''FIVE YEARS LATER~'' "Levagan! Come on baby girl!" Levagan's mother called for her. "Yes Mommy!" A five year old Levagan calls. She runs over to her mother and hugs her tightly. Her mother throws her on the back of the donkey and kicks it's side with her heel. The donkey started moving to the forbidden market where her mother would get all of the food for her family while her father was out working in the fields. When they got to the forbidden market, they saw the castle guards there, and they had burned the place down, along with everyone inside it at the time. Little Levagan hid behind her mother as the guard confronted them for being involved with the forbidden market. "Do you know anyone else involved with this market?" The guard with the red hair asked her mother and she gulped and nodded. "They shall persecuted as well. The pesants around here should now that there is a reason we have laws, and reasons we are supposed to obey them. Who is it?" The yellow-haired one yelled at her. "Yes, sir, I know, but please, I have a family!" Levagan's mother cries to the guards and they shake their heads. The little girl watches as the guards take her mother to the middle of the Dellmoor. She's chained up and the yellow-haired guard whips her with a think, black string. Levagan is at her mother's feet, crying, but she is only five years old, too young to take a stand. "Please, please stop!" She yells as they whip her mother to death. She watches as they hang her father and she cries at his feet, too. They throw the dead bodies to the ground, leaving little five year old Levagan to cry at her dead parents' feet. ~''12 YEARS LATER~'' The strange black haired girl walks all the girls in Prynesse of Galoreven. As she walks, silent tears fall down her cheeks and hit the ground as the other blonde girls yell at her and laugh at her for the way she looks. Levagan knows absolutely nothing about herself, other than she is an orphan on the streets. She doesn't even know her last name, but that's what she's going to intend to find out. "So! Black! Where are you headed?" One ditzy girl yells to her and she rolls her eyes. "So I see you still don't like to speak!" Another girl calls. They all pick on the poor orphan girl with coal black hair and misty blue eyes, with scars all over her arms and legs. They call her names and pick on her. She is different, she is from the dead town of Dellmoor. The towns in the richer part of Galoreven are not hard to tell from the poor. Their people are beautiful and destinguished. They have either blonde or brunette hair with green eyes. The people in the poor parts of the kingdom, for instance, Dellmoor, have hair as black as coal, and misty blue eyes, and they are not as pretty, for they get beat a lot. The commonor to the peasants, is Levagan. No one knows what she sounds like or her surname. She is the quiet girl, but she is nice to everyone. She carries arround an ink quill and some old paper to talk to the people in the poor villages. Category:Stories Category:Fantasy